The present invention relates generally to hardware accelerators, and more specifically, to providing high throughput hardware acceleration using speed-matching special pre-stage buffers.
Contemporary computing systems are designed to process database queries and software algorithms requiring access to large amounts of data located on system memory or disk storage. To process database queries requiring access to large amounts of data, contemporary computing systems typically use data from a particular point in time, or a “snapshot” of the real time data used in an online transaction processing (OLTP) database systems. Further, when the required data bandwidth is available, contemporary computing systems often provide hardware accelerators to off-load some of the processing from expensive coherent memory multiprocessors to less expensive or more efficient hardware accelerators.